<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>200 followers fics by oakleaf_bearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392270">200 followers fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer'>oakleaf_bearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fic Dump, Fluff, Inspired by prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i hit 200 followers on insta, so i wrote a collection of 200 word oneshots inspired by my followers </p><p>thanks everyone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. martin makes tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to the_real_zazu for requesting martins tea making process</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>set during the scottish safehouse era</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let me help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin batted Jon’s hands away. “No, go sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit, or you wont get any tea. Tea privileges will be revoked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn't dare.” Jon challenged even as he sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would dare. Don’t tempt me.” He fetched two mugs from the cupboard and flicked the kettle on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The process was easy, really. Martin had never been one to show off when it came to tea, and a box of tea bags was cheaper than loose leaf. For a while, he hadn't even bought branded tea bags, picking the storebrand instead. If anyone had noticed, they hadn’t complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon took his tea disappointingly utilitarian. A splash of milk, just enough to turn the liquid a pale brown, and no sugar or sweetener. Practicality over enjoyment. Tea for tea's sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle finished boiling, and Martin dropped a tea bag into each mug and poured the water over them.  He let them stand for a minute or so, then fished the bags out and added the milk. A spoonful of sugar into his own, and they were done. He turned and handed Jon his, who took it with a grateful sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled. “Thank you, Martin.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. martin being comforted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to sammy_of_the_sue for asking for martin being comforted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i went with season 1 jon, so its not very comforting, but still</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martin padded through the archives, socks muffling his movement as he trudged to the break room. It was late, the clock on the wall reading well past closing hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down at the break room table. Then stood, and sat down on the sofa. Then stood and crossed to the counter top and got himself a glass of water. Then sat at the table. Then stood-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin?” Jon’s voice startled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” He spun to look at him. “I didn't realise you were still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I was going over some notes.” He stated, simply. “Are you alright, you looked like you were pacing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin considered denying it, but he was too tired to formulate an excuse. He dropped down on the sofa. “Feeling a bit homesick, that's all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cabin fever?” Jon perched next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that, yeah.” He grunted. “This isn't exactly how I imagined a job archiving going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I am here if you want to talk. I stay late enough most nights anyway, it would hardly be a chore to offer some company.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin blinked at him “That would be nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Don’t want your performance slipping because you are feeling homesick.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. american phone calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thanks birbswithherbs_ for requesting someone eating a twinkie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>set when jon was in america bc i'm soft for the concept of jon and martin calling each other when he was away</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's America?" <br/>
Jon hummed. "Delightful." <br/>
Martin laughed down the line. "Experiencing the culture to its full extent?" <br/>
"Oh yes. I ate a Twinkie today." <br/>
The laugh deepened. "How was it?" <br/>
"Underwhelming." <br/>
"Oh yeah?" <br/>
"Its far to artificial to be enjoyable experience. And besides, I think the lady in the shop thought I was a ridiculous tourist." <br/>
"Aren't you?" <br/>
A pause. "That's besides the point, Martin." <br/>
"It really isn't, Jon." There was the sound of shuffling down the line. "You're a tourist and you did something touristy. Accept that." <br/>
He sighed. "Fine. I concede, I'm a tourist." <br/>
"A Twinkie eating tourist." <br/>
Jon laughed. "Oh shush." He looked at the clock. "What time even is it there?" <br/>
The sound of shuffling came again. "Late. Don't worry, I was awake anyway." <br/>
"I don't want to keep you from sleep." <br/>
"You're not keeping me from anything, Jon. I'm more than happy to talk to you." He sputtered quietly. "I mean, you know, talk in general. I'm awake so I'm happy to talk." <br/>
Jon chuckled. "It's alright, Martin. I know what you meant. I'm happy to talk to you too." <br/>
There was a quiet hum. The line went quiet for a moment. <br/>
"Stay safe, Jon." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. georgie teasing jon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to _mar.liii for requesting georgie teasing jon about martin in s3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Martin always made the tea, so I'm somewhat out of practice." Jon placed the mug on the table. "I think I remembered how you like it, but let me know if it's wrong." </p><p>Georgie picked up the mug and took a deep sip. It was alright, slightly too watery, but a passable attempt. "So," She said. "Martin." </p><p>Jon raised his eyebrows at him. "What about him?" </p><p>"You talk about him a lot." </p><p>"Yes, well," Jon frowned. "I work with him." </p><p>"Right." </p><p>"Right..."</p><p>"He's one of your assistants."</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"And you work quite closely together."</p><p>"What are you getting at, Georgie?" </p><p>She took another sip of the tea."Nothing. Just want to know about your job, that's all." </p><p>Jon's brow furrowed. "I see." He said in a tone that screamed that he didn't.</p><p>Georgie smiled. Jon has always been slightly oblivious. One of the smartest people in a room, but always one of the last to pick up on social cues. </p><p>"So, are you and Martin friends?" </p><p>He sighed. "I don't think so. Not anymore. I think I missed my chances on that front." </p><p>It was Georgie's turn to raise an eyebrow.</p><p><em>Oh Jon</em>, she thought, smiling. <em>You'll get there eventually. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. skirt jon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to _mar.liii for requesting jon going to work in a skirt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha." </p><p>"Tim." </p><p>"Sasha." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Have you seen Jon today?" </p><p>She frowned at him. Tim was bouncing on his chair like a puppy that's just been given a new toy. "I haven't. Why?" </p><p>"You need to see what he's wearing." </p><p>"What is he wearing?" </p><p>Martin came into the room carrying a box of files. Tim grinned at him. </p><p>"Martin! Have you seen Jon today?"</p><p>"Uh, no. I was about to take him his tea though." </p><p>"Take him the tea. Sasha, go with him. This is a matter of great importance." </p><p>"Okay..." Martin went to make his tea. </p><p>"What's this about, Tim?" </p><p>"You'll thank me later." <br/>When Martin reappeared with Jon's tea,</p><p>Sasha hefted the box onto her hip and trailed after him. </p><p>Tim watched them vanish into Jon's office with childlike glee. He listened for the sounds of their conversation. The sound of Martin's squeak told him he had noticed.</p><p>When they came back out, Martin was blushing all the way to his ears, and Sasha had a grin identical to Tim's. </p><p>"So, what do we think?" </p><p>Sasha perched on the edge of Tim's desk. "I think Jon can pull off a skirt." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. archives drunk cuddle pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to _mar.liii for requesting drunk jonmartin, heretic.pride for requesting anything with sasha, and _jamwithme_ for requesting jon being hugged by the s1 crew</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tim. You're my best friend." Sasha pointed a wobbly finger at him. "I love you." </p><p>Tim laughed. "Alright, lets get you home." He looped an arm around her shoulder and tugged her away from their table. "One detour first." </p><p>He pulled her towards the table where Martin was nodding enthusiastically to something Jon was telling him. Jon was speaking loudly, too out of it to notice how his drink spilled slightly as he gesticulated. </p><p>"And then, they just-" He waved his hands. "Climbed the wall. They broke into the castle. With a rope ladder." </p><p>Martin nodded along as if it was the most fascinating story he had ever heard. </p><p>"And, and, they took down the garrison and took the castle back. Just like that." </p><p>"Okay you two. Time to go." Tim grabbed Jon's arm and pulled him up. He went easily, slightly unsteady on his feet.</p><p>"Martin, how drunk are you?" </p><p>"I'm not. Haven't had that much." </p><p>"Good. You're on Jon duty."  He deposited Jon in Martin's arms, ignoring his squeak. </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. I want to be on Jon duty." Sasha shrugged Tim's arm off her and buried her face in Jon's jumper. Martin reached around Jon and pulled her into a hug, squashing their boss between them. </p><p>"Tim. Hug." Martin gestured at him to join. </p><p>Tim smiled as the drunk toddlers he considered his friends. "Fine. Then I take you all home." </p><p>He looped his arms around them, feeling Jon's hands reach around Sasha to clutch his jumper. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the boys take a bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to garden.frog for requesting them taking a bath </p><p>this is non-sexual intimacy, pls don't make this nsfw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon let out a long groan, sinking into the water. </p><p>"Good?" </p><p>"Very good, Martin." He let the water slosh over him as he sank back against Martin. The tub was, admittedly, too small for both of them to use comfortably, but with his back pressed against Martin's chest, a strong arm looped around his waist, Jon couldn't find it in himself to care. </p><p>The warmth of the water seeped into his muscles, loosening the knots that had built up from several years of death, suffering, and fearing for his life. </p><p>Martin pressed a kiss into his scalp. "When was the last time you relaxed?" </p><p>"2008." </p><p>Martin snorted. He splashed a bit of water onto Jon's shoulder. "I mean it. When?" </p><p>"I honestly can't remember. A long time ago." </p><p>"We should do this more often."</p><p>Jon slipped further into the water and Martin's embrace. "We really should." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. martin can have a little murder, as a treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to garden_cryptid for requesting jon reading martins mind and realising he's thinking about hurting elias</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon frowned. He turned to Martin as they picked their way through the mindless crowd. </p><p>"Are you still thinking about Elias?" </p><p>Martin smirked slightly. "I might be." </p><p>"You really want to kill him, don't you?" </p><p>"Look around us, Jon. He caused all of this. No, don't argue with me, it wasn't your fault. He did this." Martin laced their hands together. "I want him to pay." </p><p>"You want him to hurt." Jon said slowly.</p><p>"Yes. Is that such a bad thing?" </p><p>He considered it. "His suffering won't stop all of this." </p><p>"It'll make me feel better." </p><p>Jon huffed a small laugh. "I suppose that's not such a bad thing." </p><p>"And, if it ends up being that we do end up choking him with all the lose ends, then I think that would be such a burden, would it?" </p><p>"Your penchant for murder should worry me more than it does, shouldn't it?" </p><p>"Probably. You love me for it, though." </p><p>"Yes Martin. I do." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cue basira gagging in the background</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. georgie melanie power hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you to queenman0923 for requesting georgie and melanie being in love, and to artemistheacegoddess for georgie finding out about elias' shittiness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Admiral squeezed himself into the gap between them, wriggling into the warmth created by their bodies. Melanie laughed, hand finding the top of his head and smoothing down his fur. </p><p>"Hello, cat." </p><p>Georgie watched her, smiling. Melanie's head was turned slightly, listening for the sound of The Admiral's purr as she fussed him. </p><p>"I've missed your laugh." Georgie whispered into the pillow. Melanie smiled again. </p><p>"I've missed laughing. There hasn't been much to laugh about recently." </p><p>Georgie brushed a piece of hair out of her face, fingers tracing along her forehead. "Was it really that bad?" </p><p>"It really was. Especially Elias." Melanie sighed. "I really wanted him dead, you know? I was so ready to kill him. Everything he did, it just felt like gloating. Like we were his toys to use and he was so damn pleased with himself because he had it all figured out while we were just fumbling along looking for clues. He really saw himself as the big bad guy, up in his tower, lording it over us. He didn't care what happened to us. Except Jon."</p><p>"I'm so sorry." </p><p>"It's alright. It's over now. He can't get me here." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>